


Seeds of Change

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU(ish?), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: AU (ish?  Maybe?)  Rip and Sara find Len…but he’s not their Len.  (Don’t sweat the when/where/why…I just wanted this conversation to happen.)





	

Leonard Snart stared suspiciously at his two cell mates. There was a scrawny British guy in a long coat, and a stunning blonde who was going to have one hell of a headache when she woke up. 

“Who are you people?” 

“That, my friend, is a very complicated question,” the Brit replied. 

“I’m not your friend. Though it seemed like she might have had a different idea.” The way she’d called his name, and flung herself into his arms had been rather pleasant. Watching the hope fade from her eyes when he pushed her away…not so much. 

The British guy sighed, and looked down at the blonde head that rested in his lap. Finally, he spoke. “My name is Rip Hunter. Sara and I…we’re travelers. We travel through time and space, protecting the timeline.” 

“Great. More damn super heroes.” 

“Well, the ‘super’ part can be questionable at times, but we do our best. Leonard Snart was part of our team.” 

“I don’t think so. The only team I’m part of is currently rampaging around out there with no one to keep a leash on him. We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t burn this place down around us.” 

“Ah, yes. Mr. Rory.” 

Snart scowled. Where did this guy get his intel? “Look…whoever you are…I don’t know what your game is, but I’m nothing but a common crook.” 

“Yes, that’s what our Leonard thought at first, but he changed. He found friends, and a purpose, and a rather astonishing young lady. He died a hero.” 

“OK. Wait. If ‘your’ Leonard died, why would she think I’m him? I saw you two fight, and she didn’t strike me as the type to be distracted by a pretty face.” 

“She’s not, ordinarily. Our Leonard died under rather extraordinary circumstances. There is a possibility - however faint - that he might still be out there, somewhere. I couldn’t take that hope away from her.” 

Snart noticed Hunter absently playing with a lock of the woman’s hair. “Are you and her-?”

Hunter snatched his hand away as if he’d been burned. “No. Not at all.” 

Snart noticed something and leaned forward. He grabbed the woman’s hand. “How did she get this?” he demanded, pointing to a heavy silver ring on her finger. He wore its twin. 

“Our Mr. Snart gave it to Mr. Rory, before he died. Mr. Rory gave it to Sara.” 

Snart scrutinized the tiny hand he held, noting the calluses from years of handling weapons. He had similar calluses. He’d seen her take down eight guys before she was felled - by a blow from behind. 

A heavy boot kicked open the cell door, and Mick was there, handing him the cold gun. 

“Who are these?” he growled. 

“They’re coming with us,” Snart informed him, helping Hunter to carefully balance Sara in a fireman’s carry. 

Mick just shrugged and moved to cover their retreat. 

A few minutes later, they were safe outside. 

“This is where we part company,” Snart informed them decisively. 

“Yes, of course,” Hunter replied. “Mr. Snart?” he called, before the two crooks could disappear into the night. “You are one of the least common men I have ever known. Please remember that.” 

Snart nodded thoughtfully, his gaze flickering to the woman Hunter carried. “Take care of her.” 

“What was that about?’ Mick demanded. 

“Hell if I know,” Snart replied, but there was thoughtful look in his eyes as he walked away.


End file.
